Love Notes
by TardisBluePen
Summary: Three-shot. Eames stumbles across some love notes written to a certain point-man, from a certain architect. He then decides to do what he does best...get involved. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

this is the prologue leading up to chapter 2. basically just written cos I really wanted to write a scene where Ariadne sits on someone. ;) and a Cobb-cameo! because I hardly ever write him! *sadface*

**Disclaimer:** I am not Christopher Nolan.

* * *

"Ariadne, what is that?"

The architect quickly hid the piece of paper she was reading behind her back. "Nothing." she said defensively.

"Aww, come on darling, you can tell me." Eames grinned. "And judging by the way you're blushing, I'd say that it's not nothing."

Ariadne's face grew red and she backed away from him, firmly clasping her hands together behind her back. "I said it's **nothing**, Eames." Her eyes told him to drop it, but he just couldn't resist; he had to find out what she'd been reading that could make her so flustered.

"Really, now?" he tried scooting around her, to reach the object of interest. She moved too, keeping her eyes firmly on him, refusing to give him any chances.

"Get back, Eames." she warned him carefully. Eames pouted like a little puppy-dog, but Ariadne's eyes narrowed, and he gave in.

"Alright, darling." He began to walk away, and Ariadne had started to let her defense down, when he lunged back at her suddenly, making a grab for the letter. She quickly jerked it out his way.

"No."

Eames just stood there, looking frustrated as hell. Ariadne didn't take her eyes off of him until he was back at his desk, on the other side of the warehouse. She made her way to one of the long beach chairs cautiously and sat down, taking out a pen to write more of the letter.

20 minutes later, the letter was suddenly ripped from her hands. Her head shot up to find a grinning Eames, looking as triumphant as an Olympic gold-medalist.

"Give it back, Eames." she said calmly, sitting up.

"And why would I do that darling?" he smirked, waving the piece of paper above her head playfully. "I'm just interested in what you're doing over here with this letter, instead of working like the rest of us. What could be so important?"

Ariadne's cheeks flushed. "I said, give it back!" She stood up quickly, moving towards him, but his reflexes were quick. He held her off with one hand, and tried to read the letter-rather loudly-at the same time.

"_Dear_..._Arthur_!" he said in surprise, and Ariadne's cheeks got brighter as she tried even harder to wrestle the letter away from him. Barely 10 feet away, Arthur's head raised slightly, and his eyes settled on the two of them.

"_It hurts that I'll never be able to tell you any of this_-" Ariadne struggled harder against him, and Eames was finding it continually more difficult to hold her off.

"-_but I must let this out. You occupy my thoughts every minute of every_-" before he could say anymore, Ariadne had fully launched herself at him, tackling him to ground, and squashing any further words out of him.

The sudden noise drew the rest of their team's attention to the two of them, now wrestling around on the ground, Ariadne trying to grab the letter out of Eames' hand.

They struggled for a good 10 minutes before Cobb wandered over. "Um, guys. What's going on?" He looked down at them.

"Eames has my letter." Ariadne said through gritted teeth.

"Ariadne has hidden feelings for-!" Eames' comment was cut off by Ariadne forcefully slapping her hand over his mouth.

Eventually, the tiny architect had managed to pull the now-crumpled letter from the forger's grasp, and she had retreated back to her desk, where she stuffed the letter into a drawer and bent over her desk top, sketching furiously. Her cheeks were still bright red.

Eames got up and dusted himself off. For a petite little thing, she had a lot of power. He walked to his desk, passing Arthur and Ariadne on the way. He noticed that both of them were staring determinedly at their work, forcing themselves to focus on it. He chuckled.

Meanwhile, Cobb just rolled his eyes and walked back to his workplace as well. _Whatever_, he thought.

* * *

review and I love you forever. :3 and I'll take you to NY with me when I go meet JGL. also, I **do** have the next two chapters practically done already, but I would please like some reviews before I update. ;)

~ByTheBeautifulSea


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! They made me happy. ^_^ Here is the much-awaited chapter 2, and things get much more interesting...hehehe. ;)

**Disclaimer:** The closest thing I own to Inception is my lovely totem.

This chapter takes place about...3 days after the last one. After Ariadne has *foolishly* let her guard down. Sorry for any **OOC-ness** or mistakes.

* * *

Eames had wandered over to Ariadne's desk looking for a spare pen. However, being that she was talking to Cobb at the moment, he didn't want to disturb her. So, he decided it would be okay if he just went over to her area and poked around without telling her what he was up to.

His search was quickly forgotten however, when he noticed a bunch of papers scattered across the surface of her desk. Letters and drawings that didn't look anything like the levels she was supposed to be currently working on.

"Ariadne, love, what have you been doing over here?" Eames chuckled to himself, nosing through the papers. Scrawled across many of them were various love notes-to a certain point-man, Eames noticed-drawings of the two of them together, and his name written inside hearts. Eames couldn't help but inwardly squeal, this was too adorable for words.

He didn't know how long he was there. He was too astounded at what he had found to do anything else but stand and stare.

"Eames, what are you doing?" Ariadne hurried over, looking extremely nervous. She shoved the papers so far to the side of her desk, that a couple of them slid off it to the floor. He noticed a certain crumpled letter among them and smirked.

"Oh, nothing darling!" Eames tried to act innocent while carefully slipping the longest love note he found into his pants pocket. "Just wondering if you had a spare pen that I could borrow." He gave her an innocent grin.

"Um, here." She got a pen from her very clearly placed pencil-holder and handed it to him, giving him a suspicious look.

"Thanks, love." He smiled at her before quickly returning to his desk. Once there, he made sure Ariadne wasn't looking before taking out the note and setting it on his desk to read.

_Arthur,_

_I know you'll never read this, and to be honest, I don't think I could stand the embarrassment if you did. But I have to let this out...ever since the kiss, actually, ever I first met you...I can't stop thinking about you. Whenever I'm here at work, it's always so hard to concentrate, cos you're the only thing on my mind. You're constantly in my head, it's like you've performed inception on me..._

Ooh, this letter was even better than the last one! Eames tried to contain his excitement.

_Anyway, I think I'm in like with you. Deep like. Oh god, this is really embarrassing to write...and it really sucks that I can't tell you any of this because we're on a team together. We both know the rules, and we both know the risks, and I don't want what happened to Mal and Cobb happen to us. But you probably don't feel the same way about me anyway...so nothing to worry about..._

_Yeah._

_Anyway, I also have to say...one of the reasons I am able to come in to work every day is knowing that I get to see you. It's one of the reasons I love coming here every day! You keep me going, Arthur! And I wish we could have something more...GOD, I want you to know this all so badly! But it's better that you don't._

_I just really, really like you, Arthur. :)_

_Just thinking about you while I write this is making me smile. And although I know that you can never know this, as long as we're working together...I'll enjoy every minute of it._

_Yours truly,_

_Ariadne._

Underneath this, their names had been inscribed inside a heart.

Eames' grin was stretched across his face by the end of it. He didn't care what Cobb's rules were; yes, what had happened between him and Mal was terrible, but Arthur and Ariadne were smarter than that. And after reading this letter, he was convinced that the two of them had to be together. If Arthur didn't feel the same towards Ariadne, Eames would eat his totem.

All he needed was a plan.

"Arthur darling, come over here for a moment." he saw Ariadne's head shoot up, looking at him worriedly. "I have some questions about this man, could you get me some more information on him?" Ariadne's head dropped back down to finish her work, but Eames could tell that she was listening intently.

Arthur sighed as he got up, why could Eames never walk the 10 feet to his desk?

"Which man, Eames?" he asked, but he saw no picture on the desk. Just a letter. "Eames, what's that?"

"This, darling, is the solution to your problem!" Eames grinned widely. "This is a letter from a certain pretty architect, explaining all of her intimate feelings about you."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Eames, what're you-how did-where did you get that?" he whispered frantically. "Were you snooping around her desk?"

"I wasn't snooping, darling, she just left it out there for the whole world to see! I was doing her a favor, removing it from her desk so no one would read it."

Arthur just gaped at him.

"Now go over there and tell her how you feel." Eames continued.

"What? No!" Arthur muttered, trying to keep his voice quiet. "This is ridiculous, Eames, you shouldn't have that!" he gestured at the letter.

"Oh come on, Arthur. Do this for me, and I won't have to listen to you two flirt and beat around the bush about your feelings, every bloody day." Eames rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, Eames." Arthur turned away. "It's not a good idea, and you know how dangerous it is." Before leaving, he added, "and give that back!"

Eames sighed, he was extremely frustrated now. The only way to get the "so-uptight-he-could-barely-breathe" point man to cooperate was if he was left with no other option.

And Eames had just the thing.

30 minutes later, a piece of paper dropped onto Arthur's desk.

"Arthur, would you sign this?" the forger asked him casually. Almost too casually. Arthur was suspicious.

"Why, what is it?" he asked.

"A solution."

Arthur picked up the paper, and the first thing that caught his eyes was-

_I know that I am usually very uptight, but the most "up" and "tight" thing about me is in my pants, every time I look at you._

"Eames, what the hell?" Arthur yelled, he was repulsed.

"Tell me if any of it's not true, and I'll change it." the forger said smugly.

Arthur was speechless. "Well, it's just-I mean-did you have to be so...graphic?" he sputtered.

"Darling, please, I tried to keep it as clean as I could. To make it sound more like you."

"This does not sound like me!" Arthur shoved the letter away from him and turned back to his computer.

"Look darling, just read it and sign it, and I swear I won't bother you again."

Arthur looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Really?"

"For the rest of the day." Eames said.

Arthur debated the idea in his mind, it wasn't too bad of a bargain. Eames had been especially annoying today. He sighed, grabbed the letter, and started to read. He wanted to know exactly what he was getting into.

_Dear Ariadne,_

_This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but I must confess something._

_I really like you. A lot._

_To be honest, I've liked you for a long time. I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you ever since Cobb brought you to this very warehouse for the first time. Every time I look at you, I am stunned by your breathtaking beauty, your cute smile, and your sparkling eyes._

_You do something to me that cannot be explained. You see, even when I am supposed to be working, I am secretly thinking about you. About all the things I'd like to do..._

"Oh god, Eames." Arthur muttered.

"Just keep reading, darling."

_I know that I am usually very uptight, but the most "up" and "tight" thing about me is in my pants, every time I look at you._

_I can't help it._

_You are the most amazing girl I've ever had the fortune to meet, and if I could have only one thing in the world, it would be you._

_I know I mustn't tell you any of this, but I don't care about the rules! You have to know how I feel, how much I like you, how much I want you._

_I don't think I could handle this place every day without you._

_Sincerely yours,_

All that was left was a place for Arthur to sign his name. The point man was...astounded, to say the least.

"First of all, Eames," Arthur said, putting the letter down, "that doesn't sound anything like me. Second of all, I'm not signing this."

"Hey, I spent a lot of work on this, now you had better bloody sign it, or else I'll make your life a living hell!"

"As if you don't already make my life a living hell." Arthur muttered, earning himself a mutinous glare from Eames.

"Just sign the bloody paper, or I'll do it for you!" Eames said with a very annoyed voice, he was not about to let all his work go to waste. Arthur was staring at him, he couldn't be serious.

"You can't sign my name, it wouldn't be believable."

"Darling..." Eames explained as if to a five-year old. "I'm a _forger_. It's what I do."

Arthur's face didn't change, but Eames could tell when he had the point man stumped. He grinned triumphantly.

Arthur wordlessly took the paper, signed it, and shoved it into Eames' hands before turning back to his computer, shutting the man out of his space.

"Thank you darling, it's been wonderful working with you!" Eames said pleasantly.

"Eames!" Arthur turned to face him. "No bothering me for the rest of the day."

"You got it, darling!" He gave Arthur a thumbs-up.

But Eames had barely walked 3 steps before he turned right back around and leaned over Arthur's desk.

"Actually, I do need one more favor, darling."

"What?" Arthur asked without looking up.

"Distract her."

"What?" he wasn't expecting that.

"Distract Ariadne. Call her over here, ask to talk to her, tell her someone else wants to talk to her, just get her away from her desk for 20 seconds."

"Why, what are you going to do?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Eames retorted, waving the letter in Arthur's face. "Just let this work of beauty go to waste? I don't think so!" he answered himself smugly. "You need to hold her attention while I go place this-" he waved the letter at Arthur, "on her desk."

"I don't fucking believe this..." Arthur muttered quietly to himself. He took a deep breath, and braced himself. "Ariadne?" he called. He saw her head shoot up. She looked at him, then at Eames, who was trying to look innocent, hiding the letter behind his back, then back at him. She looked nervous. "Come over here, I wanna ask you a question about my level."

"Thank you darling, you're beautiful." Eames whispered before quickly departing. Arthur just waved him off.

"Yeah?" Ariadne had arrived, looking very apprehensive and nervous.

When Eames was sure that Arthur had the girl's attention, he moved stealthily to her desk. He found that all her papers were gone, they had probably been crudely shoved into one of her many desk drawers. Eames quickly took both letters, placing Arthur's-well, actually _his_-on top of the first one, and set them neatly on the desk top. He then moved back to his own spot, sat down, and gave Arthur a thumbs-up, signaling that all was clear.

Arthur let Ariadne go, and she walked back to her spot, looking relieved that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Once she was back at her desk, Eames carefully watched her. He was pretending to look immersed in his work, waiting to see her reaction to the letters.

Ariadne's eyes moved quickly across both pieces of paper, and the more she read, the pinker her face became. By the end of it, she looked as though she didn't know whether to be ecstatic or fuming. Eames softly chuckled and lowered his head as she got up, bringing the letters with her to Arthur's desk.

"Arthur, what is this?" Eames heard the papers rustle as Ariadne held them in front of Arthur's face.

"Eames' idea." he replied, not looking at her.

"Eames?" The girl looked shocked, but at the same time, like she had been expecting it. "An idea of what?"

"What do you think?" Arthur snapped. Ariadne was taken aback, she had rarely seen him so agitated. He sighed. "An idea of what he thinks my feelings are for you."

"You bloody bastard!" Eames cursed as quietly as he could manage so as to not draw attention to himself. An idea of what Eames thinks Arthur's feelings are? Thinks? Eames was furious! If Arthur didn't feel the same way, Eames would have to give him a good slapping across the head.

"An idea of what he thinks your feelings are?" Her voice sounded cool and calm, but she was shaking. "So, none of it's true, then?"

Arthur said nothing. He seemed to be debating the answer.

"It's very...over-exaggerated." was all he came up with. Ariadne became annoyed.

"Couldn't you just give me a straight answer for once?" she burst. Arthur looked shocked at this, he just stared at her. "Please?" she continued. "I just want a clear 'yes' or 'no', that's all." Her eyes were pleading with him.

Arthur sighed. He dearly hoped he wouldn't regret this.

"Yes."

"Umm, yes what?"

"Yes, it's true." he said; he was refusing to look at her, and his face was getting redder. "Mostly." he finished quietly to himself.

"Mmm." Ariadne was silent for a moment, lost in thought. "What did you mean by 'Eames' idea'?" she asked.

This was it, Eames was about to get some credit for helping solve their problem.

"Eames stole your letter, read it, and then wrote the second one to you. Oh, and he made me sign it."

Okay, Eames wasn't expecting that. Did Arthur have to be so blatant about the plan?

Ariadne was silent, thinking, and then she asked, "Why didn't he just forge your name?"

Eames face-palmed. Of all things she was thinking about, why was it that?

"I don't know, don't ask me to understand the inner workings of his mind."

Ariadne chuckled.

"He just wanted to make me sign it."

"Made you?" she was skeptical.

"Yeah, said he'd make my life a living hell if I didn't."

The girl laughed out loud. "What a cruel punishment." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're lucky he's never followed you around all day, never left you alone, and never shut up! Just constantly annoyed you. Just for the fun of it."

Ariadne giggled, that was probably the worst thing that had ever happened in Arthur's oh-so perfectly straight-laced life.

"But...it is true, right?" The architect was letting a huge grin overtake her face, Eames was very pleased.

"Yes, Ariadne, it's all true." He was still looking determinedly at his desk.

"Okay." She inwardly squealed. She leaned over his desk, her head in her hands, and asked him, "Now can you look at me and say that?"

Arthur groaned, he wouldn't do this for anyone else. He looked her straight in the eyes and said again, "Yes, Ariadne, it's all true."

And then he went straight back to his work. Ariadne groaned, letting her head fall to the desk with a clunk. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her bruise slightly.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, though he didn't look up at all.

"Yeah." Arthur didn't respond to that. "Gee, thanks for your concern." she muttered. When Arthur still didn't pay her any attention, she decided on a change of tactic.

"You know Arthur," she tried to sound seductive, "I really liked your letter. Especially the 'up and tight' part."

She saw him stop typing, and he swallowed, trying to stay calm, before continuing. She slapped her hand to her face in exasperation-Eames simultaneously followed suit, for he was still listening in on the conversation.

"Okay, you know what, this is totally ridiculous!" She walked around his desk to his chair, and spun it around to face her.

"Ariadne, what're you-" he was immediately cut off by her lips descending onto his.

Arthur was so shocked at first, he didn't know what to do. He didn't move at all, he just sat rigid in his chair. But when Ariadne ran her hands through his gelled down hair...he groaned. Finally moving into action, he placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her down so that she was straddling his lap in the chair.

Ariadne sucked in her breath sharply, this kiss was so different than their last one! So much more passionate, heated, and arousing. She kissed him harder, clinging to him, and he responded eagerly.

If Arthur could string together any coherent thoughts at that moment, he probably would have been shocked and wondering where the girl's sudden burst of confidence had come from. He was capable of knowing nothing, however, except for the fact that he liked the way her tongue slithered into his mouth.

The two of them had been going at it for quite a while before Eames decided he could no longer contain himself.

"Well, it's nice to see you two lovebirds have finally solved your little dilemma!" he said loudly, standing in front of Arthur's desk.

When he got no response, he continued, "And I think _someone_ owes me a 'thank you'."

Ariadne broke away and her head swiveled around to look at him. "Thank you, Eames." she said sweetly, smiling at him. Her eyes however, were telling him to get lost. Arthur just looked disgruntled, and waved him off.

Okay, so that wasn't quite what he meant, but Eames was grateful anyway. He shrugged and walked back to his desk, grinning like an idiot. He had finally gotten to work when Cobb was suddenly bent over his desk.

"And just how are they supposed to get any work done now, Mr. Eames?" he asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh, don't worry, Cobb." he said. "I'm sure it'll wear off soon enough."

* * *

What did you all think? :D I'm dying to know! There **IS** an epilogue after this, so review, and I will post it sooner! :3 (sorry if the letters sound awkward, but that is actually how I would write. xD)

~ByTheBeautifulSea


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but quite frankly, I was a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews I got for the last chapter (considering how many of you were begging for an update in chapter 1), and I didn't really feel like updating. SO, a HUGE THANK YOU to those who did review: _clois22, thathottrekkiechick, RuinNine, _and _fluffyandkagura. _This final chapter is dedicated to all of you! You're lovely. :3

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could say it was mine.

This chapter takes place about one week after chapter 2.

* * *

Eames suppressed a sigh as the architect made her way past his desk...for the tenth time! She casually walked to Arthur's desk and dropped a note to him, before swiftly moving to their coffee machine to pour herself a cup.

She had filled her cup about twelve times that day, seven cups in the past hour alone, and uni-student she may be, but Eames didn't know anyone who drank seven cups of coffee in one hour.

He looked at Arthur, who was now reading said note. He had a small smile on his face-something rarely seen-and his eyes were not the dark blank pools they usually were. They were lit up, they showed feeling.

Normally, Eames would have been happy to finally see Arthur show some human emotion, but this was much too weird. Ten seconds later, Arthur had scribbled his own note in response. He folded it up into a little square, and flicked it-with incredibly good aim-so that it landed softly in the middle of Ariadne's desk.

When Ariadne got back from getting her coffee and saw the note, the two of them exchanged an adorable, loving look.

This routine had been going on for the past week; Arthur and Ariadne exchanging notes all day instead of working, giggling under their breath, and shooting each other sickeningly cute looks of love and adoration nonstop. They had even been noticed to occasionally disappear altogether; perhaps kissing just outside the warehouse door or behind the wall leading to the bathroom.

As if that wasn't weird enough, it was downright disturbing for Eames to see Arthur in such a happy mood. One day, he had come into work _humming_.

Ariadne giggled softly. Eames let out a low groan and began banging his head on his desk; a slow, annoyed rhythm.

When he heard Cobb's chuckle, he stopped and looked up slowly.

"So much for it 'wearing off' then, huh?" he smirked.

"Shut up." Eames muttered back.

* * *

So, review please? It really does make me feel so much better. :o)

~ByTheBeautifulSea


End file.
